1. Technical Field
A three-dimensional image display device is provided.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
3D image display technology uses binocular parallax to allow for the perception of a three-dimensional effect of objects appearing on a display at a short distance. Using binocular parallax, different 2D images are transmitted to the left eye and the right eye. When the image transmitted to the left eye (hereinafter referred to as the “left eye image”) and the image transmitted to the right eye (hereinafter referred to as the “right eye image”) are transmitted to the brain, the left eye image and the right eye image are perceived as a three-dimensional image having depth.
A three-dimensional image display device using binocular parallax may be classified as a stereoscopic display device or an autostereoscopic display device. A stereoscopic display device uses shutter glasses or polarized glasses to achieve a three-dimensional effect. An autostereoscopic display device utilizes a lenticular lens and a parallax barrier arranged in the display device to achieve a three-dimensional effect without the use of shutter glasses or polarized glasses.
When shutter glasses are utilized, the left eye image and the right eye image are separately and continuously output, and the left eye shutter and the right eye shutter of the shutter glasses are selectively opened and closed. As a result, the user perceives three-dimensional images on the three-dimensional image display device. The shutter glasses may switch between a 2D mode and a 3D mode without a loss of data. However, due to the cost of shutter glasses, they may not be suitable for a public display intended to be viewed by a large number of people.
When polarized glasses are utilized, a polarization switching panel or a patterned retarder are additionally attached to a common LCD panel. Since polarized glasses cost less to manufacture than shutter glasses, they may be more suitable for public display. However, because the polarization switching panel and the patterned retarder require a process of patterning electrodes and a process of permanently attaching the polarization switching panel or the patterned retarder to the display device, the overall manufacturing cost may increase. Further, a three-dimensional image display device utilizing polarized glasses may not be suitable for use in the home as a result of the increased cost of manufacturing the polarization switching panel or the patterned retarder.